An Unexpected Find
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Who knew that a meeting in the woods would lead to such an unexpected find?


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Who knew that a meeting in the woods would lead to such an unexpected find?

A/N: A fluffy oneshot. Hope you like it. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**An Unexpected Find**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I was late meeting the Kentauri. Of course, he always claims to be pleasantly surprised when I arrive on time (which usually garners him a cushion to the face). Considering he had been in Centaur lands for some business with the elders and I had basically gone a long walk (about three days long to be exact) from the Cair at his request. I could have pointed out that my idea of a date doesn't actually involve a three day hike buuuuut beggars can't be choosers. Oh, and since it _was_ my idea that we keep our courtship a secret (I really thought we'd be found out by now), I couldn't just say no (and I didn't have a good reason to say no).

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Alambiel was late, but not so late that I was worried…well, I wasn't very worried about her. Of course, if I ever revealed just how worried I was when she missed her deadlines, I had no doubt that Alambiel would make her displeasure known with something harder than a cushion. No, it was better to tease her when she arrived on time and to trust that she could take care of herself in the interim. I glanced up at the sun's position. I would give her another half hour then I would _move _the location of our meeting to wherever I happened to find Alambiel.

Half an hour later, I was moving through the woods along the course that Alambiel would most likely use to reach our previous rendezvous point. She was a skilled fighter, a swordmaster in her own right, but she also had a most unnerving talent for finding all manner of trouble. Given her history with running across Fell creatures in places where there had been no reports of Fell activity, it was better if I found her quickly, if only for my own peace of mind.

A soft cry cut through the air. It sounded like a child. I galloped through the trees toward the cries, but slowed when I reached the area. I kept a hand to my claymore as the cries seemed to die down and a very young sounding voice called, "Da?" Another cry of pain. I finally emerged from the thick forest and found a Centaur foal lying on the ground. The foal's look of hope died as soon as he realized he didn't know me.

I looked around but it seemed the colt was indeed alone. But, this little one was too young to have been allowed to leave the sight of his dam and sire. There was still fright and pain as well in his wide brown eyes and I raised my hands to show I would not harm him as I gently asked, "Are you hurt, young one?"

He tried to shift his weight and immediately let out another soft cry. He was injured. There was no sign of Fell or other danger. I moved closer to where he lay then carefully knelt on the ground, "Can you tell me where it hurts most?"

"M-my leg. It hurts." Tears welled in his eyes as he whispered, "I want my Mama."

I carefully set my hand on his head, "Shh, I know it hurts. And I will make sure you and your mama are together before the stars dance tonight, I promise." The foal shivered and I could tell he was still frightened and in pain, but I needed to see what was wrong with his leg. "Ah but I should not make promises if my name is unknown. I am Oreius, son of Cadfael."

The foal sniffled but then he responded, "Lighthoof, son of Cloudstorm and Cassandra."

Good, knowing his parents' names would make it easier to make sure Lighthoof was safe with his dam before nightfall as I had promised. I cleared my throat, "Lighthoof, I need to see your leg. I am going to move you and it will hurt, so you hold onto my arm, all right?"

He nodded and wrapped his small arms around my arm, just above my elbow, whimpering when I moved him. One slender light brown foreleg was obviously broken. It would have to be set. But, I could feel the colt's breaths coming faster. If he thrashed, it would worsen his injury. I immediately cradled the foal against my chest, being careful not to disturb his broken foreleg, and kept my tone soft and calm. "Lighthoof, can you tell me how you got hurt?"

"I felled."

I raised an eyebrow. That sounded a lot like what the Kings would say whenever they'd broken something. "You fell? What were you doing?"

The colt glanced up at me, still keeping one arm wrapped around my arm as he pointed up at a berry bush hanging off the side of the bluff. "I tried to get those for Mama, but I felled and my leg hurts."

I looked up at where it was obvious part of a ledge cutting into the side of the bluff had recently crumbled away and there was a small gathering basket lying on the ground not far from where we were, confirming his story. If his father or some other older relative had been present, they would only have had to reach up, but Lighthoof was too young and too small as I judged him to be no more than two. I glanced back down at him. "Do your parents know you went berry-hunting?"

He shook his head very slowly, "Da had to go into the village. Mama was taking care of my sister but she told Aunt Merrywither that she wanted to make her special berry tea. She hasn't been able to go outside to get the berries, so I went to get them and surprise her." He scowled, "But I can't get them."

"Is your sister very young?"

He nodded, "Mama had her last Fourthday."

Ah, I could see it now, the dam preoccupied with her newborn and not noticing that her colt had wandered off with the intent of surprising her. I was certain Lighthoof had surprised his mother, just not the way he intended. I heard rustling and I stilled, but then I relaxed when Alambiel walked into sight. She stiffened almost imperceptibly with alarm but then she smiled, "Oreius, fancy bumping into you. Who's your friend?"

Lighthoof wriggled slightly, but stilled with a whimper. I held him a little closer, smoothing his hair, before I answered in the same calm tone Alambiel was using, "Alambiel, this is Lighthoof, son of Cloudstorm and Cassandra. Lighthoof, this is the Lady Alambiel, daughter of Lew and Hadassah."

Alambiel smiled at him and Lighthoof relaxed a little more in my arms. She had that effect on children. "Hi. Hmm, looks like you've gotten into some trouble, though, does anything other than your leg hurt?"

Lighthoof shook his head then gave me a nervous glance. I tried to soothe his fears as best I could, "Alambiel has training as a healer. She will help your leg feel better." The colt nodded slowly, but still clung to my arm.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I watched as the poor little foal huddled against Oreius even as I pulled out my medical pack. Young, very young, and I bet he was too young to be wandering around the woods by himself. I smiled at him, doing my best to portray a comforting confidence, "All right, Lighthoof, I'm going to examine your leg so I'll know what to do to help you. It's going to hurt when I touch, but I promise it won't hurt long, okay?"

He nodded very slowly and Oreius added, "It will be like when I moved you, Lighthoof. You just hold onto my arm."

Every whimper pierced my heart as I carefully felt Lighthoof's injured foreleg, "Shh, just a little longer, little one." The break wasn't as bad as I'd feared, the swelling was making it look worse. "Okay, I'm going to set your leg now." Lighthoof hid his face against Oreius' bicep and the Kentuari rubbed his shoulder, whispering reassurances to the trembling foal. I considered using a sedative but I didn't have the right doses to give a child, Centaur or not. This way was more painful, but it was less dangerous than taking the risk of giving him too much of a sedative. I did it quickly and carefully, but it still made him cry out and tighten his grip on Oreius' arm. "All right, Lighthoof, that's the worst of it, all I'm going to do now is wrap your leg."

I made short work of wrapping his leg then leaned back on my heels. Oreius immediately started talking to the colt, something about berries. Watching him comfort the colt was…cute and sweet and a dozen other descriptions Oreius would heartily deny. I already knew from watching how Oreius interacted with the Four, especially Peter and Edmund, that he would be a wonderful father, but watching him interact with this young Centaur foal… I think I might have just fallen a little more in love with him.

I smiled at them, "Well, I think it's time we get you home, little one. Before we worry your parents." I didn't add 'more,' but Oreius knew what I meant. He nodded then he paused and looked over his shoulder at the bluff with a contemplative look on his face. He'd better not be thinking about making me climb it.

Next thing I knew, Oreius had very carefully set Lighthoof down, picked up a small gathering basket, and walked over to the bluff to pluck berries from the overhanging bush. Lighthoof's face lit up as if Oreius was giving him the best Christmas gift he could ever wish for when the Kentauri handed him the basket full of berries then picked him up again. The foal sounded awed as he whispered, "Thank you. Mama's going to be very happy to see these."

Oreius smiled, that warm, real smile that he usually reserved for the Four, his close friends, and me, as he simply replied, "You're welcome, Lighthoof." Note to self: Give the Kentauri a well-deserved kiss as soon as possible.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It did not take us long to find Lighthoof's home, thanks to a few Robins who had noticed us. They'd been part of the search party that the colt's sire had summoned as soon as his wife sent word of their son's disappearance. Lighthoof was still clutching the basket of berries when we'd reached the clearing and were immediately greeted by his parents. He straightened, "Da! Mama!"

I watched fear give away to relief on his father's face as he reached us first. I must have grown use to holding the colt since my arms felt strangely empty as soon as I passed him, and the basket of berries, to the other Centaur stallion. He clutched his son close and nodded to me in silent thanks. I bowed my head in return. A tearful Centauress who could only be Lighthoof's mother reached them and immediately covered her son's face with kisses. "Lighthoof, where did you go? What happened to your leg? Oh, I'm so glad you're home!"

The colt squirmed in their grip then held up the basket, "I got the berries for your tea, Mama!" He paused then pointed back at me, "I felled then Oreius got them so you get your tea, Mama."

I looked for Alambiel and found her speaking to another Centauress and a Nymph, members of the search party I wagered. Leaving the small family to their reunion, I joined Alambiel and the others, who were the village healers. The search party disbanded happily while one of the healers accompanied Lighthoof and his mother inside their house. I glanced at Alambiel and she nodded slightly. We slipped away to our original rendezvous point. As soon as we reached it, Alambiel stepped in front of me and kissed me.

"What was that for?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Oh just for being you, my Kentauri." She slipped her hand into mine as we continued walking, adding with a very soft look in her eyes, "One day, I'll tell you what I saw." She suddenly gave me a mischievous smile, "In the meantime, Kentauri, maybe you should focus on trying to catch me?"

Alambiel took off running and I waited just long enough to give her a true headstart. She may have been faster than a Human, but she was not faster than a Centaur, especially not this Centaur. I grinned as I raced after her. One day, Aslan willing, I would chase Alambiel and our own foal or two or even more. In the meantime, I planned to toss that cheeky pest of a mare into a lake.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Requests or suggestions for more Oreius and Kat fluff? Tell me in a review or via PM. **


End file.
